Many tools for use in surgical procedures take the form of a handpiece driven by an electric motor to which a cutting accessory, such as a drill bit, bur, saw blade, reamer, and the like, is attached, for removing or separating sections of body tissue.
A hand-activated control switch is usually provided on the handpiece and a sensing element is provided in the handpiece and cooperates with the switch to generate a signal representative of the position of the switch. The signal is sent to a console that converts the available line voltage into a voltage signal and sends the signal to the motor of the handpiece to power the motor.
However, these types of arrangements are not without limitations. For example, if the sensing element within the handpiece fails prematurely, then hand-activation of the handpiece is not possible until it is repaired. Also, the switch is designed to work with only those handpieces that have a sensing element in the handpiece, and handpieces that do not have an imbedded sensing element cannot be used with a hand-activated control switch. Moreover, if the sensing element is in the form of a Hall-effect sensing element that detects the proximity of a magnet in or on the lever, the sensing element could be inadvertently activated if the handpiece were placed on or near a magnet or a magnetic surface.
The publication listed in Table 1 below is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate readily upon reading the Summary of the Invention, Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments and Claims set forth below, many of the devices and methods disclosed in the publication of Table 1 may be modified advantageously by using the teachings of the present invention.
TABLE 1Patent/Publication No.Published DateInventor2002/0087179 A1Jul. 4, 2002Jerry A. Culp, et al.